custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Crazy-Lihkan38
For an archive go here. For another more recent archive, go here. These are the MOST recent messages as of December 21, 2009. HEY Are you going to be online now? We've been missing you. :EDIT: I read your message to Tapio. I'll put you back on the active admins list now. [[User:TheSlicer|'The']] [[User blog:TheSlicer|'Slicer']] Oh, I know all about you. Speaking of which, I'd like to create a document of the wiki's history, such as , and I'd like to talk to you. Can you tell me about how it was when you joined the wiki? [[User:TheSlicer|'The']] [[User blog:TheSlicer|'Slicer']] How do I create an account? [[User:TheSlicer|'The']] [[User blog:TheSlicer|'Slicer']] Never mind, I saw the CBIRC page. Can we do it tomorrow? I have to go. [[User:TheSlicer|'The']] [[User blog:TheSlicer|'Slicer']] Admins Tapio hasn't been online very much since September (a few imports here, a few corrections there) and I was hoping to get three people promoted to admins: Ihu, Ids5621, and Chicken Bond. All are very active contributors that truly deserve adminship. I've yet to give them a final talk about this, but I'm letting you know in advance. [[User:TheSlicer|'The']] [[User blog:TheSlicer|'Slicer']] Can you help add info to this? [[User:TheSlicer|'The']] [[User blog:TheSlicer|'Slicer']] Do you like what I did for the site history? Sorry for n00bishly pestering you. [[User:TheSlicer|'The']] [[User talk:TheSlicer|'Slicer']] Didn't you see? Atukam's attacks are in there. [[User:TheSlicer|'The']] [[User talk:TheSlicer|'Slicer']] welcome back!!! Welcome back!!! i also want to know, could you teach me how to build like you???? from creator613 well... well, would you like me to teach you how to make a really good set without many good or a large amount of pieces? i would really like if you accepted. from creator613 i will i will simply give you very good tips, make you look at my moc pics and use ideas from them, use optimal large size pieces to make them look bigger, and review your work in pictures. don't rip offf people or i will erase your entire page, okay? follow this stuff and you will be a great builder. Let us begin today with a 30 minute section, okay? see you in 2 minutes or no deal, it is now 9:29 , so i expect to here from you at 9:31. From Creator613 you can wait till 9:40 it is 9:34, you can wait 6 minutes if you need to. I will just wait i'll just wait for you to ask for my help okay? just leave a message on my page when you want my help. see ya when you want help. from creator613 i meant i meant for you to send a picture every few days. but you think you have camera problems? i have to use a cellphone!!!! i am able to use at any time, but it is hard to use the camera. i know you have a lif, that is why i said ask for me when you want a lesson okay? i am very understanding. From creator613 I never thought you'd plagiarize. I used to think that those pictures on Lego.com were yours. =( [[User:TheSlicer|'The']] [[User talk:TheSlicer|'Slicer']] merry christmas hye welcome back, that explains why i havent been hearin from ya, well merry christmas (kwanza channukah(passed) or watever). and a happy new year. story idea i came up with a cool new idea but i dont know if you'd get it, have you seen the show dragon ball z? Pirakafreak24 Should he be demoted? See for more info. [[User:TheSlicer|'The']] [[User talk:TheSlicer|'Slicer']] do you need my help or not?? do you need my help in building techniques or not????? From Creator613 No, not really. You're in the Rose Bowl parade? And did you get my message about Pirakafreak? [[User:TheSlicer|'The']] [[User talk:TheSlicer|'Slicer']] Well... I think it's time for another Board Meeting. Don't you agree? We really need something to start the year off with, and this would certainly work. Also, I think it's time we got organized. Let's face up to it: TheOracle might not be coming back, and without him, Hodoka, OsmiuMap, Toa Retyk, Pirakafreak, and the Archlord, it looks like we might need some new admins. And what with the Improvement Drive, the Move being cancelled, the loss of two-thirds of our staff and most of our Board of Trustees, and the restart of the Official Activity, I'd say there needs to be a major discussion. Can you please make a decision? [[User:TheSlicer|'The']] [[User talk:TheSlicer|'Slicer']] Board meeting info It's official: OsmiuMap and Pirakafreak are not coming back. On Piraafreak's he says he's not coming back, and I sent a message to OsmiuMap after he posted in the WMF, asking why he'd been offline: Me: You were an administrator on Custom Bionicles Wiki! Where have you been the last eight months? (I'm sorry if I'm being rude, but you can imagine what it's like for someone to disappear without warning from their job and reappear writing a story on a forum half a year later.) We were all wondering where you were for quite a long time. Pirakafreak has officially retired, but do you happen to know what the Oracle, the Archlord, and Retyk are up to? We haven't heard from them either. If you don't want to resume your editing on Custom Bionicles, could you please respond to this message, or, even better, tell us in person?'' OsmiuMap: I'm sorry, I guess I just forgot, there have been a lot of personal issues coming up. I don't want to resume editing, so if I need to be demoted, you can do that. As for the Oracle, no one seems to be able to contact him. I have no clue about the other two. I think we should have a discussion about this. Also, "we" is another issue: what's the new Board of Trustees? My idea is this: we admins, Ids5621, Bionicledude, Makuta Kaper, Chicken Bond, and Ihu. Of course, I think that the next meeting should just be the three of us, so we can make that decision. A few more things that I want to talk about (beware, I have plans to talk a lot, so it'll be a long Board Meeting): the inconsistency of infobox use (BS01 vs. BP templates) adding EXTRA GALLERY AND CONTEST NAMESPACES, possibly changing the Manual of Style, revamping all the templates, and merging with other Bionicle fan fiction wikis. So... got any plans? [[User:TheSlicer|'The']] [[User talk:TheSlicer|'Slicer']] New to the wiki Hey there. I am new to this wiki and I would like to know how to make a new page for a MOC or planet. ShadowShock 00:19, March 17, 2010 (UTC)ShadowShock TIL Re:TIL Well,you don't really have to do much as a member,but you can:add the banner to your User Page,and you can also help me write my story. Re: Sure,we'll sponsor your story! Re:(2) What's WMF? Nice to see that you're back. I updated the MoS while you were gone. [[User:TheSlicer|'The']] [[User talk:TheSlicer|'Slicer']] 19:59, May 16, 2010 (UTC) Re:(3) Oh,Wiki Metru Forums.I've got an account there. Thanks for welcoming me Thanks for welcoming me.I don't really ''need any help.Like I said on mah user-page,I came from another Wiki.I haz a good idea of how to work teh editer.Oh,and more thing,I spell things wrong on purpose.'"Through the Fire and the Flames!"''' 22:41, May 16, 2010 (UTC) Well,still thanks for welcoming me! '''"Through the Fire and the Flames!" 22:47, May 16, 2010 (UTC) Re:Bionicle Origins You are now accepted as a member! You can help by: *Voting on the polls. *Perhaps creating concepts for five Skakdi warlords (Air, Water, Ice, Earth, Stone) and showing me, because I'm afraid that if I do them, they'll look too much like Malakai. So, you can start there. I'll have more for you to do later in production if you're up for that. Thanks for the support! Clone Trooper 1000 Re:Bionicle Origins I need just a drawing, it could be done on any program, or hand-drawn, and preferably in color. And about the comic, it's being done on TwistedBrush Open Studio - a free and easy-to-use program. But if you would like to hand-draw some panels, we can figure out something later. Right now, I really just need the concept art (it can also be done on TwistedBrush). The concept art priority list can be found here. Clone Trooper 1000